


Original Futa Stories

by Shivern



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Futanari, Gen, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needed to have a place to put general stories involving 'futanari'. This will be a compilation of works involving well-endowed ladies having a fine time. Each chapter will be it's own enclosed story. These may be commissions, requests, or ideas that I thought would be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Commission] Casual Afterwork Business

Written by Shivern

 

She sat slowly, chair cushions sinking down as her body leaned back into them. The woman was tired, what a long day it had been. Work was so often filled with frustrating things, at times she felt bothered most of the day. The office was tiring, but it paid well and had some lovely interns. Kelly turned on the TV that hung from the wall in front of her. Almost immediately she was greeted by a voluptuous, perfectly round butt. The woman sighed, pushing her long brown hair around the back of her ear. Out of one bothering situation and into another, from work to home she couldn't escape it. Sexy women were everywhere she went. Not that she didn't mind, a small smile forming on her face as she felt her ‘womanhood’ tent out her business attire.

Her skirt bulged outward under the force of her erection. She pulled up her skirt, to seek the prize that awaited. Her panties could barely hold it all in as it threatened to spill out. Pulling aside her undergarment, it sprung free, its head reaching her navel. It was a mighty rod, to be sure. The woman pulled her top open, her undershirt and bra up. Kelly’s ample breasts were now free, her front almost fully exposed. The cool air of the room felt good on her warm body. She could feel her blood heating up.

She continued to watch the show. Some sort of beach show. Many beautiful, attractive women walked about in skimpy clothes. It was rather boring otherwise, but the ladies made it enticing. Her hand casually played with her cock, her fingers pushed it about. Hitting the edges of its ‘range’ made her coo, stretching it’s range of movement felt so nice. Her fingers slowly played with her sensitive shaft, relishing the feeling as they gently teased her flesh. 

She continued in a relaxed mood, simply enjoying the show and herself. Then they just had to make a transition on the show. A line-up of all the ladies, showing off their skimpy outfits. Kelly’s heart skipped a beat, a deep throb in her nethers. Fingers wrapping around her shaft, she squeezed in around it. The feeling of her fingers pushing in before backing off sent chills up her spine. The show slowly panned over the women, showing their chest, their rear, their lovely faces. Now it was piquing her interest. 

She stroked nonchalantly, not so much interested in finding release as so much as enjoying the experience. The beat of her heart could be felt in her cock, pulsing into her fingers. Her hand gripped with just her thumb and index finger, a tight ring traveling up and down her length. It felt so good going so slowly. While her loins ached for release, it was incredibly satisfying like this. Her dick, the size of which would make men insecure, was so warm in her hand.

As the show began to interview the sexy ladies, she wondered which she'd like to go after most. The redhead looked the innocent type. The blonde was not doubt a wild one. The black woman was undeniably beautiful. What she wouldn't give to work her words on them. To woo them, to bed them. She'd love to get inside them, make them hers. As Kelly fantasized about their bodies, her movements became stronger, longer. Her whole hand was gripping now but still moving at a slow, sensual pace.

Precum began to bead at her tip. With her empty hand, she dabbed up the small drop and brought it to her mouth. It only had a faint flavor and she enjoyed a small bit of it from time to time. With the ‘ring’ formed by her two fingers, she gyrated and rubbed along her crown. More pre dribbled out, and she snuck another taste. She continued with her jerking. Her balls bounced slightly in time with her motions, skin sometimes sliding up and down over her head as she reached the height of her motion. Pre began to flow more freely, coursing down her head, slickening her hand and in turn her shaft. Her moistened flesh rubbed together, making rather obscene sounds as she pumped. She bit the corner of her lip, these ladies were really something.

As the show wound down and began to end, she felt a twinge as the girls all grouped up. They had gathered around the camera in a circle, heads close together, their breasts sticking out side by side. That was it, it was amazing. If only she could have those women in front of her, on their knees just like in that scene, her new little fantasy would be complete. Kelly felt a twinge, a knot come undone. She’d been going so leisurely, so tenderly, but it was coming all the same. Her muscles tightened, squeezing and releasing down deep inside her.

“Ohhhh… girls, here’s a treat for you…~” Her mind was in the fantasy, her eyes locked on their pretty little faces. The words that she whispered where directed at women who only existed in her mind.

Her groin squeezed tight. Thick, sticky ropes of cum jetted out from her tip. They landed across her chest, clinging to her breasts. It was so hot, so wet. She groaned weakly as she continued to fire with diminishing force. All the while she continued her slow, methodical movement. The next few shots landed on her navel, pooling into her belly button. She quivered at the sensation. The last shot out weakly, only getting up an inch or so before falling down back onto her hand. Her hand glided over her womanhood, covering her throbbing shaft with her own spunk. Grunting a small bit, she eased out the last of it. It dribbled down, over top her hand, down to the base of her cock.

Kelly sat, watching the beautiful women smile on the television. With her free hand, she massaged the cum that was stuck to her breasts, occasionally tweaking her nipples. Had they been here, she would’ve given them the glazing they deserved. Her casual stroking continued, if what she was doing counted as casual. A better word could be used would be ‘frantic’. Her cum slickened hand and cock rubbed together, making loud  _ schlicks _ . One shot wouldn’t keep her down, and her fantasy hadn’t yet dissipated. Not just their faces would be a target for her seed, she thought. Their chests, their stomachs, across their backs. What she would give to fill their wombs, get inside their ‘back doors’ and plant a bit in there too. She’d fill them up to the brim, fill them until it squirted out.

“ _ Uaaah _ … I want those women bad…  _ auggggh _ …!” Kelly was almost yelling. Her pace was erratic, her hand clamped down tight around her shaft. “Oh, ladies… going to fill you all… up!  _ Huaaahhh _ …this is going to be big...”

Her sticky seed shot began to eject once more. Hot, wet cum layered atop her already cum covered front. She moaned loudly, the thick batter clung in long strands to her, slowly rolling down her chest. Its warmth radiated through her body, it was indescribable how amazing it felt. And it kept coming, everything she had inside her, everything stored up, was coating her in a fine, white glaze. Kelly’s balls were so tight it almost hurt. Her muscles were tired though, her spurts didn’t hold strength for long and soon simply oozed from her tip. Rivulets of sperm ran down her hand, her crotch almost swimming in it. The stream soon ceased, she moaned as she squeezed the last from her aching cock. Scooping up a bit, she tasted it, sucking it off the tips of her fingers. Even as she went limp, Kelly played with it, bouncing it up and down in satisfaction. 

“What a show…,” she sighed, panting for breath. With her hands she rubbed and spread her sticky cum all over her chest and stomach.“I think I’m going to be recording this series from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	2. [Commssion] The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special beach, where ‘endowed’ ladies go to have some privacy from (most) peeping eyes, gets flipped over a bit as one woman decides to sate some urges where she sits.

Today was blistering hot. On such a day, Marie loved going to the beach. The cool breeze off the top of the ocean was her favorite part. Seeing all the attractive people was a clear bonus too. Though, because of that, she had to go to a special shoreline. A place better suited for ladies like her. Ladies that had a little something ‘extra’.

Marie laid on her towel, her hazel hair swishing in the air and tickling her shoulders. An umbrella overhead shielded her from the hot summer sun as she looked at the other people here today. Her eyes recognized all the regulars. She knew them both by name and by another ‘method’ of category. If anything, she knew them too well, memories came flooding back as she waved to them. Things she had done with them on previous visits. What they tasted like. What they felt like. How much she wanted it. How thirsty she was for something more than just water. A heat, a throb, in her loins began to build. Blood filling a fleshy member of hers.

The bottom of her bikini was slowly pushed outwards, her rapidly engorging cock forcing it away. Precum already dribbled from her tip. She lifted the fabric, letting her dick spring free, before letting it slap back down against her swollen balls. Marie shivered as she grasped her tender flesh, pumping slowly. Truthfully, she didn't care if people saw; she was aching too badly too care. Maybe they'd follow suit.

 

\-----

Many were noticing her little display, and many were reacting in kind.

\-----

A couple of ladies, Anna and Beatrice, were showing definite signs of arousal. Anna was a fair skinned redhead, a horny little girl; Beatrice a tall, black beauty, always ready to deliver for her lover in a moment's notice. The little spitfire was taking a handful of her partner's package, squeezing and kneading. Her own prick, while smaller than her friend's, was tenting her swimsuit. Visible wet spots were forming on their outfits as their precum wetted the fabric.

Not one to keep things one-sided, Beatrice pushed aside the one piece suit her friend wore, grabbing hold of her shaft. Laying side-by-side, they mutually pleasured each other. Their lips touched, tongues intertwining. They were lost in their own public display of affection.

\-----

Rebecca, another well-endowed lady, watched the women next to her fooling around. She flicked her long, blonde hair from her eyes, a tad grumpy. Her own partner, Mika, was fast asleep, and rousing her would be a worthless endeavor. The small Asian girl wasn't much for public affection, despite how wild she was in the sheets. At full mast, Rebecca had a mighty need to sate. Perhaps a little touching, and the view of what was happening around her would suffice

Taking her girlcock in hand, she gently stroked her length. She knelt above Mika, rubbing her glans against her love’s soft thigh. Rivulets of gooey pre came from Rebecca's slit, dripping down her friend's thigh. The feeling alone of their skin touching sent chills up the blonde's spine. Her eagerness didn't outweigh her caution; she'd make sure Mika stayed asleep.

\-----

The last girl to feel compelled by the wave of lust that washed over the beach was the only one not sporting an additional package. Esha, another dark-skinned lady who hailed from India, was in the States as part of a college medical program. She was a bit of a nerd, hiding away to do her work on the weekdays. But on the weekends, she was hooking up with every hung honey she could get her hands on. Recently she'd discovered this beach, more than enthused with the sort of people that visited it.

She watched as they all the women around her either sated themselves manually or with another woman. Esha had no companion today, and she didn't want to butt in on the other couples, but her own fingers would do the job well. Through the fabric of her swimsuit, she dug into her pussy, thumb rubbing her little nub. The woman rubbing against her friend made her feel jealous.    


She wanted to be the one being touched in such a way.

Esha imagined having all those sausages around for herself, having them pushed deep into her cunt. Those plump balls that were filled with countless sperm excited her. To have that injected into her would be heaven. Her eyes focused on a brunette, who was running solo as well. If she recalled correctly, that was Marie. She would focus as Esha’s object of fantasy today, her eyes were glued to the woman, who was so intently enjoying herself.

 

=====

Marie bit her lip, trying to keep her voice silent. Not that it would have made her that much more noticeable. Most everyone had already seen her already, and the one who weren't busy with themselves were watching with incredible interest. Their eyes burned into her, judging her, and it only turned her on more. 

Her hand and shaft was coated with her sticky precum. Lewd, wet sounds came from her rubbing flesh. Against the rolling waves in the distance, it was as loud as could be. It seemed to echo across the sand, mixing with the sounds of everyone else that followed along. A large dollop of hot pre dripped onto her belly; she cooed, watching it spread out across her skin. Marie's mind was full of lust, she wanted to cum right then and there. Wanted to show everyone how much she had packed away in her jewels. She knew it wouldn't be long before she bust. No doubt everyone else was getting there too.

\-----

Anna and Beatrice had stepped up their game. Feisty and horny, the redhead was kneeling, bent over top of her lover. Almost a full sixty-nine, the only thing missing was a bit of height on the spitfire. They cared little what people saw, even if what they saw was Anna taking Beatrice’s massive dick down her little throat. 

“That's right, take it all, ya little horndog,” Beatrice goaded. She slapped the Anna’s ass, leaving a red print behind. “If you don't do a good job, I'll leave you for Marie.”

Her partner groaned in protest, redoubling her effort. Beatrice was hers today, hers alone.

The redhead would have obeyed regardless; she slurped and sucked the big, black cock, loving every second that it pushed down her throat. Her own prick hung below, twitching and aching. Anna didn't care if she didn't get off first, she wanted cum. She loved the flavor, the texture, and the volume of Beatrice’s loads. That was her endgame, her desire.

“Look at all the precum… it's just  _ drooling _ out… fuck, that's hot.”

Anna looked up, eyes panning to Marie. The woman was really going at it. Neither of them could look away from her erotic display, the redhead still going about her sloppy, oral ministrations. It took Beatrice, her hands and throbbing dick, to pull Anna’s attention back.

As dominant as the dark woman liked to get, she wanted to return the favor. Her fingers took hold of Anna’s cock, stroking roughly. A stream of pre dripped from the phallus, pooling on Beatrice’s chest. The other hand eased its way across her friend’s white backside, slipping its digits into her slutty holes. Anna moaned loudly at the intrusion, still sucking and licking. If they were going to bust, they were going to do it together.

There was one couple that was not so equal, unfortunately.

\-----

Jealous of the other couple, Rebecca continued her efforts along. As much as she'd like to stick herself into Mika, the girl wasn't that heavy of a sleeper. She still settled for simple contact. Cock-head and balls grinding against her partner, she stuck her length inside the asian’s cleavage while she straddled over top. Copious fluids leaked from her slit, lubricating Mika’s breasts.

“God, I love these tits. Do you like that? My cock between your boobs?” Rebecca whispered, as if her friend could hear it in her slumber.

Her gaze, like everyone else's, was pulled toward Marie as she continued to fervently rub her cock-head head. As she squeezed and gently pulled on her balls. It was amazing, incredible sight. Rebecca could hardly concentrate on molesting her friend's chest.

Those soft mounds, she loved them. Tender flesh sandwiched Rebecca's shaft. Her tip almost tapped her lover's chin when she thrusted, jewels resting in her navel at she pulled away. The ratio was perfect. She couldn't wait to cover that pretty, little face. To drown her companion in cum. Mika loved facials, and Rebecca loved giving them.

If she awoke, Rebecca would find an excuse. Sun tan lotion would be her go too. Such delicate skin needed to be protected.

\-----

Esha was sopping wet. Her sounds were as loud as could be. Fingers gyrating, thumb rubbing, she lost herself in her fantasy. She kneaded her breasts as she thrusted with her fingers. Later she'd be touched to no end, once she took a lucky lady home, but for now she'd have to self-medicate. But her deft digits alone would not be enough to sate her.

“Fuck… going to turn these to max…  _ huahhh _ …!” She turned up the dials, seemingly melting to the pleasure. 

A trio of pill vibrators were shoved into her holes. Two were pushed inside her butthole, shaking the core of her body. The third was pushed as deep into her pussy as it would go. It vibrated madly, it was almost as if her womb was being massaged. She didn't have any larger dildos with her, but the pills were worth their weight in gold.

She was so close. Esha was about to cum. Her eyes quickly scanned the other people. 

“Oh… my god…”

Those two were almost there, they were going to go up in seconds. She could hear the wet squelches, the moans, from here. The sounds that spicy looking redhead made as she facefucked herself on her dark partner's cock. 

=====

“Fuck, I’m cumming, Anna! Drink it down…!”

Beatrice was first to go. With a firm hand, she pushed her companion's head down to her base. Anna groaned happily as her throat filled with tasty, black dick; her own holes still occupied with busy fingers. Streams of seed were pumped into her stomach, filling it rapidly. The consistency was as amazing as ever. Thick, sticky, and in massive quantity, the sperm was the snack she wanted. Some flowed backwards due to the size of the load, oozing from around her lips as she attempted to swallow it down. She squeezed Beatrice’s balls, milking out everything she could. If anyone could milk her lover dry, it'd be Anna.

And while she was enjoying her friend's climax, she was getting her own.

Beatrice’s strong hands were rough, fast, but caring. Her fingers dug deep into Anna’s ass and pussy, as her others continued to stroke the redhead in the aftermath of her own climax. With her digits, the dark-skinned woman felt her pale lover grip, spasm, clench rapidly. She was hitting her edge.

“Cum for me, Anna. Cover my chest with your seed!” Beatrice directed the girl's prick downwards.

The pull on her flesh, the sudden redirection of her tip drove her over the cliff she'd been teetering on. Thick ropes of cum rained down onto Beatrice’s chest. Her soft mounds were glazed with sticky vanilla as Anna groaned with all her might. Balls throbbing with every jet, she emptied every drop she had. Her friend's black skin was left milky white, breasts coated in seed.

Beatrice took a taste, but needed more. Her strong arms pulled Anna down. THe redhead squeaked as her dark friend sucked on her tip. Hard. There wasn’t much left inside, but Beatrice hastily slurped it all out. Anna squirmed, her incredibly sensitive tip tortured by lover’s lips. Thankfully for her, it didn’t last long. Her friend was satisfied, smacking her lips loudly.

“Nicely done,” Beatrice said in praise as she gave her companion’s ass a friendly smack. “Looks like I'll have to give you a reward when we get back home.”

Anna felt exhausted. But she was excited all the same. Another round was always something she'd jump at.

\-----

Everyone has eyes on Marie, or at least kept glancing her way. Rebecca found herself distracted by the woman's display. The blonde could already tell what she was planning, she ached to get her own ‘mix’ to add to the inevitable pile. She merely thrusted without abandon, groaning as she hotdogged the soft breasts on Mika’s chest. Giving facials was her favorite, her utmost desire, and that brunette was tempting her.

Tempting to the point that she lost track of herself. And her sleeping partner.

“What's the big idea, Becky?! Even when we're on the beach, and I'm asleep? This shameful cock of yours…!” Mika was wide awake, Rebecca was too preoccupied to notice her rouse. “Maybe this'll teach you!”

Mika grabbed at the cock that invaded her Valley, grabbing hard. Her tongue danced across its tip, around its crown. Wiping her sensitive glans, touching every inch it could, Rebecca hadn't just been unaware of her actions, but of what she was now feeling. That strong grip and tongue bath pushed her too high, higher than she had expected, and she cried joyously at the climax that graced her.

The Asian girl too was a bit startled to react as cum doused her fair face. She smiled, nearly squealing in glee. Every inch was covered in cream, heat beating down on her skin. Rebecca's personal ‘lotion’ stuck like honey, caked on in pearly layers. It continued until her reserves were empty, leaving a fully glazed Mika who was still quite surprised. 

“Shit… you must want to get punished, Becky. You only needed to ask…”

Mika licked at the cum near her lips, salty and bitter just how she liked it. Her friend really was the best at facials; Rebecca's boasts weren’t founded on rumor. But Mika also knew her companion wasn't a one-shot ride. As her lips came down around cock-head in front of her, she was determined to drag this out for a tortuously long time.

\-----

Esha watched in awe as almost every endowed woman burst around her. She was frantic in her motions, she wanted to cum too. The vibrators were set to max. A pair of her fingers dug into her backdoor, the other hand still fervent in its attention to her aching pussy. If only she liked the sand, if only it didn't get into all the wrong spots. Esha wanted to join in with one of them, especially Marie. She had a fondness for her.

All the times they'd shacked up were amazing. She could remember them like yesterday. The amazing orgasms too. Esha wanted to taste Marie, feel her, touch her, but she was afraid to approach her now. There was a majesty she felt with watching the woman work herself over, even as prying eyes gazed down on her. The Indian lady wanted to cum alongside her, but it was all too much and she'd be the first to take her leave.

Her voice climbed to heights that were normally only heard in a bedroom. Esha’s back arched, her hips lifting off the ground as she came. Streaks of electricity shot up her body, muscles contracting, joints locking. Fluids seeped from her sex, her orgasm causing her to steadily release even more. The towel she laid in sported a wet patch from her efforts, and grew as a shot a liquid jetted out. Little squirts left her body, Esha barely able to breath as her body spasmed.

She tried to hold that feeling but it was inevitably fleeting. As Esha came down, vision slowly returning, she was gifted with the sight of Marie hitting her peak.

\-----

Marie, staring down the barrel of her gun, was more than ready. She was parched, thirsty for something creamy, and she was about to deliver. All those prying eyes excited her, all the ladies getting off from the chain reaction she had started. But her focus was now fading them out, all she saw was her cock-head. Her slit flared slightly, absolutely flowing with precum, it too was eager. Her head was jumbled, lost in desire, with only one thing standing out.

Cum. Tasty, tasty cum. She wanted it.

Her stroking grew haggard, clumsy. She groaned, arching her back as a knot came untied inside of her. Near blinding pleasure shot up into her brain, almost ruining her aim. But she was experienced, Marie did this all the time… more than she'd like to admit. 

With every buck of her hips, she fired a creamy strand of cum. Her precision showed, frothy spunk splattered her lips. Sticky, rich cream filled her mouth, coating her tongue within seconds. Marie was the barnyard cat, drinking a stream of milk straight from the source. Except it was her own milk she drank during this erotic display of thirst.

Her eyes rolled up for a few seconds before her eyes clamped shut. The taste was pushing her even further over the edge. Another tiny orgasm joined her first, extra strands of batter firing from her tip. Marie couldn't get enough, she wanted it all.

It continued for almost thirty seconds; a near constant stream of sperm deposited into her hungry maw. As her orgasm dwindled, her spurts grew weaker. The last few pumps of cum coated her breasts and neck in a thin glaze. A few globs pooled in her belly, dripping from her sore tip. Marie smacked her lips, drunk on spunk. She couldn't get enough of the taste, soon resorting to scooping up what laid on her chest. Her splattered mouth was swept clean by her tongue.

When all was said, and done, her stomach was full of batter. She could feel it churning, thick like a smoothie. Marie still wanted more, her hunger only temporarily sated. Perhaps she'd have to ask all these other fine ladies out. Her gaze panned the beach some still eyed her but one, she recognized as Esha, didn't look away for a second. The girl had always been a favorite of hers and was surprised when Marie beckoned to her. 

Not only an avid beach goer, the endowed woman enjoyed some private time too, and Esha would provide her with lots of it. Lots and lots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
